Hero Core X: The Team of Destiny
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: Disclaimers in the story. OC X Multi.


Disclaimers: Hello, I am AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek and I have a few special announcements to make. First off, I will be making a Pokémon: Sun and Moon/Ben 10: Omniverse/Teen Titans crossover story. As such it be including a Tamaranean form that I will be calling **Crimsonfire** and a demon like form that I will also be calling **Magi-Shadow** as well as a Anodite form that will be called **Wizard** and a pure Sotoraggian form called **ShadowShadow**. Next, this will be taking place between when Ash finds Cosmog otherwise known as Nebby and the following episode. There will be the inclusion of aliens from Omniverse. There will also be the inclusion of Raven and Starfire from the Teen Titans DC Universe. Finally, the Original Character will be called Shadow Wind who will indeed have complete control over the Ultimatrix. Which means the Master Control for said piece of alien technology will be granted to him as soon as he gets into the World of Pokémon. Also, the Ultimatrix will be in the Omniverse style. I will also be bringing in Ben 10 with his new Omnitrix as a teacher for Shadow Wind to use the Ultimatrix properly. There will also be OC Ultimate Forms for most of the aliens that Shadow Wind will be using called Super Forms. Also, in terms of universal travel, it will happen by the powers of Professor Paradox, so yeah, he will be able to go to an alternate universe of the Ben Prime Universe as well as others where Kevin is not the boyfriend of Gwen. Also, his DNA will be altered to that of a Human/Fox demon hybrid upon going to the alternate retelling of the Ben Prime Universe. I would also like to mention that Kevin will still be an enemy as per the fact that Shadow Wind will be going to a alternate retelling of the Ben Prime Universe. Also, in terms of a Saiyan form the form in question will be called **Shadow-Goku**. Also, I will include a Fulmini form called **Rocket Shocker** and make the Ultimatrix from the future of the Reboot Continuity with the inclusion of a Glitch Shadow as well as Glitch Ben. With Glitch Shadow being nicknamed Glitchy while Glitch Ben is keeping his nickname. That is all for now, so be sure to favorite and follow both me and my story.

Hero Core X: The Team of Destiny

(Cue the Pokémon: Sun and Moon/Ben 10: Omniverse/Teen Titans theme songs)

The new hero, Core X appears!

Meanwhile in the Real World

While a 16 year old guy with crimson colored eyes and black hair who goes by the name Shadow Wind was going through his stuff, there was a mysterious thunderstorm that had just appeared out of nowhere and that had caused a interdimensional portal to appear in front of his TV after a thunderbolt had struck the power box with enough energy. When that had happened, a red gauntlet like piece of alien tech that was called the Ultimatrix had went through the portal and clamped onto the right wrist of Shadow Wind, when that had happened the color of the Ultimatrix had changed from a red coloring to a crimson red and began to glow as if it had unlocked somethings, those somethings being the Master Control and six new alien forms, while at the same time pulling him into the portal and leading him into the World of Pokémon, but also at the same time he was being followed by two girls of different origins.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon

While Ash Ketchum and his fellow students were leaving the classroom for the day there was a strange portal hovering in front of the gate of the school that they were going to. When they were getting closer to the portal they had saw that there were three strange people falling through said portal and onto the ground causing the three of them to be knocked out. It was then that Ash and his friends had picked the three of them up and brought them to the place of Professor Kukui to check on the three to see if they were okay.

Meanwhile at the office of Professor Kukui

While the Pokémon Professor of Alola, Professor Kukui, was looking over the three people, Shadow Wind had woken up surprising the Pokémon Professor and that was when Shadow Wind had noticed that the Ultimatrix was still on his right wrist. It was then he went through the selection and noticed that he had six new forms that weren't in the selection before including the ones in the Omniverse continuity. It was then that the Ultimatrix had automatically announced that the Master Control had been unlocked, which to the surprise of Shadow Wind, meant that he had to just say the name of the alien he had want to use in a potential fight. It was then that there was an explosion outside of Professor Kukui's laboratory and that had woken up the two girls that were laying next to Shadow Wind. It was then that the three of them had went outside to see what was causing the explosions to happen. It was then that the three had noticed that a certain villainous team of three PokéTheives had appeared, Team Rocket to be precise.

While Ash and his friends were being overwhelmed by the three Team Rocket members more than usual, Shadow had decided the time was right for him to join the fight against the three Team Rocket members. "Ultimatrix, **Crimsonfire**!" Shadow Wind had announced as the crimson light began to envelop him as such he had turned into a male Tamaranean with a crimson battle suit similar to the ones of its species. " _ **Crimsonfire**_!" **Crimsonfire** had announced his appearance with a mighty shout in its native language. While the three Team Rocket members were distracted by the sudden appearance of this strange being, it was then that **Crimsonfire** had went towards Raven to kiss her in order to start speaking English in the form he was in, **Crimsonfire** had then broke the kiss and began to talk. "Now, as I had said in this forms' native language, the name I go by is **Crimsonfire** and you three are going to get beaten to a bloody pulp!" **Crimsonfire** had said as he had noticed that Jessie's Mimikyu was trying to pounce towards **Crimsonfire**. But that was then avoided by **Crimsonfire** who had threw a punch straight towards Mimikyu as **Crimsonfire** was taking flight. It was then that Jessie's Mimikyu was knocked out in a single hit.

Then as the PokéTheives we're trying to make a run for safety in quick flash of crimson light came a humanoid alien in a all crimson battle suit with a mask that was also crimson in color covering the entire head that had X-shaped notches that were black in color. " **ShadowShadow**!" The new alien had said with a shout as he had threw three electronet containers as they all had latched onto the three Team Rocket members. Then as the built in scanning system had picked up a different Pokémon coming by, **ShadowShadow** had taken out another electronet container and threw it towards the Pokémon that was going to rescue the four Team Rocket members thereby stopping them from getting away.

While **ShadowShadow** was putting Mimikyu with the other four Team Rocket members, **ShadowShadow** had then took out a portable **Null Void** projector and used it to bring the five of them in the intergalactic prison. When that was done, **ShadowShadow** had put the projector up and Shadow Wind was back to being himself. Looking around himself he had noticed that he needed to explain himself, so he had signaled everyone to Professor Kukui laboratory so he could start to tell his story.

"So, what do you want to know?" Shadow Wind had asked in a calm tone of voice. It was then that Professor Kukui had decided to ask some questions. "First question. Who are you?" Professor Kukui had asked to Shadow Wind. "My name is Shadow Wind and to answer your next question, this device is called the Ultimatrix and it is a piece of alien tech that has a cool added feature to evolve certain alien species into a more battle oriented form." Shadow Wind has explained in a calm like manner. "Okay, that answers who you are and what that device is. But the final question will be difficult to answer I am sure. Where are you from?" Professor Kukui had asked in a calm tone of voice. "Simple, I am from a parallel reality where the Pokémon is nothing more than a pop culture phenomenon and that is including books, games and TV shows as well as trading cards. Where as the same could be said for their world." Shadow Wind had explained as he had said the last part as he was pointing a finger towards Raven and Starfire.

Needless to say, Ash and his friends were astonished to say the least. "So, any of you want to start asking me some questions?" Shadow Wind had asked in a calm tone of voice. They had all responded with a very fast head shaking. It was then that Shadow Wind was looking over the Ultimatrix to see what other new alien forms he could turn into. He had noticed an Anodite form and a form similar to Raven were in the Ultimatrix. It was then that he selected the form that is similar to Raven and pushed the dial down in order to transform into **Magi-Shadow**. " **Magi-Shadow**!" Shadow Wind had declared in a monotone of voice in his new form. In his place was standing a 5 ft tall grey skinned half human half demon with natural crimson eyes who was wearing a crimson colored cloak that had came with a hood with the Ultimatrix symbol holding the cloak together. While Shadow Wind was looking over his alien form, he took note that he was getting stared at by Raven. When Raven had noticed that she was caught in the act, she was trying to turn her head back but couldn't due to the fact that Shadow Wind is a total cutie pie no matter what he looks like.

It was then that **Magi-Shadow** had pulled his hood down to reveal his face which surprisingly is better looking than the face of Ash Ketchum. So better looking in fact that Mallow actually couldn't stop herself from looking at **Magi-Shadow** as well. While Mallow and Raven were still looking at **Magi-Shadow,** there was a disturbance in the air. The disturbance being a different interdimensional vortex opening outside Professor Kukui laboratory and **Magi-Shadow** had changed back into Shadow Wind. When Shadow Wind, Raven and Starfire had gotten outside Shadow Wind was surprised to see that it was: Ben 10 who was transported into the World of Pokémon by the hands of Professor Paradox who was just appearing from behind Ben "Ben 10" Tennyson. When Professor Paradox and Ben 10 had got out from the portal, it was then that Ben's cousin, Gwen Tennyson had appeared from the same portal and was alarmed by her Plumber Badge that there was an Ultimatrix in this World. It was then that Ben Tennyson had noticed that Shadow Wind had the very Ultimatrix that Gwens' Plumber Badge had picked up on. Then all of a sudden, Albedo had mysteriously appeared and that was not a good sign.

"Ultimatrix, **Strongasaurus Rex**!" Shadow Wind had declared as he had selected the perfect alien form to combat Albedo. When the crimson light had went down, in the place of Shadow Wind was a Vaxasaurian. It was then that Ben Tennyson had decided on an alien, that alien being the Pyronite called Heatblast. While Ben and Shadow were busy tag teaming on Albedo while he was in a Splixson, Raven and Starfire were busy helping Shadow Wind while Ben 10 was receiving some assistance from Gwen. When Albedo had realized that his strategy was not working, Albedo had then decided change into a different alien, but before that could happen, Raven being quicker than Gwen with her magic had stopped Albedo from transforming into a different alien by latching onto his left arm. It was then that Paradox had congratulated the two different groups of heroes on a job well done, but, Ben still wanted some answers from Shadow Wind.

"So kid, how did you get that Ultimatrix?" Ben Tennyson had asked to Shadow Wind in a rude way. "That question will be a bit complicated to answer. But first of all, basically I am from a different reality than either of yours and believe me, when this Ultimatrix had suddenly just clamped onto my wrist I was somehow brought here to this reality and believe me when I say that I need time to figure out how to get back home." Shadow Wind had explained himself to Ben. To say that Ben 10 was shocked would be an understatement, when in actuality he was in a dumbstruck state. "So basically speaking, you are stuck out of your home universe and need help getting back?" Gwen had asked in a calm way. "Yeah. Also, if you don't mind me asking, can I go with you to your universe?" Shadow Wind had asked to Ben 10. "Sure, it might even be interesting to start helping you think of names for your various alien forms." Ben had stated. "Can we go with you to?" Raven had asked to Shadow Wind with Starfire right behind her. "Sure, the more friends that you bring the better the adventure will be." Shadow Wind had said to Raven and Starfire as Professor Paradox had opened a portal to the home universe Ben and Gwen.

Meanwhile in Ben and Gwen's home universe

When the portal that Professor Paradox had opened up in the Ben Prime Universe, the entire group had got out of the portal. While walking around Bellwood, Ben and Gwen were showing Shadow Wind and his friends around their hometown when all of a sudden, Ben's Omnitrix had received a message. It was from Max Tennyson saying that there was a robbery going on at the Bellwood City Bank. It was then that the entire group had went towards the direction of the bank to stop the robbery from getting further out of hand. When the group had got to the bank Ben had saw that it was Rojo and her gang trying to steal the money from the bank. It was then that Shadow Wind had mentally declared the right alien for the job. This particular alien being his Anodite form. When the crimson light had died down, in the place of Shadow Wind was a crimson male Anodite. " **Wizard!** Now, it's showtime!" Shadow Wind as **Wizard** had declared as he had made mana whips and spikes to destroy all of the various weapons and wound a select numbers of Rojo's gang including Rojo herself. It was then that Shadow Wind had mentally said the name of the alien form known as **ShadowShadow** in order to use the electronet containers to capture Rojo and her various gang members. When that was done, Gwen was using her Plumbers Badge to contact her and Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson to get Rojo and her gang to the prison at Plumber HQ.

When Max and the other Plumbers got to Bellwood City Bank, they were all surprised seeing Ben and Gwen talking with their new friends. It was then that Max Tennyson had went towards Shadow Wind and his group. While Max was asking some questions to Shadow Wind, there was a pique of interest that Shadow Wind was from different entirely from the two of the three that he has been to. "So, Shadow, what do you plan on doing in this universe?" Max Tennyson had asked to Shadow Wind. "Let me see, I know that pitiful news reporter needs to be brought to justice for his lies against Ben, so, I plan on giving him a very severe beating if he can't cooperate with me; for some extra help, I believe that SixSix, SevenSeven and EightEight would be best for this." Shadow Wind had said in a scary way. "Whoa, you are seriously going overboard with the inclusion of the Number Siblings, aren't you Shadow?" Ben had asked to Shadow Wind. "Maybe I am, maybe I am not, but, the point being is that the reporter is corrupted to the very core of his very existence and I plan on having him suffer in a very gruesome pain filled kind of way. So, can you bring me to SixSix, SevenSeven and EightEight?" Shadow Wind had asked in a nice way. "Sure, I was getting tired of Will being like that and I am sure that a bit of humiliation will do him some good." Max had said to Shadow Wind while Ben was ecstatic that Will be getting what he deserves. It was then that the soon to be three former bounty hunters were brought to Shadow Wind, when that had happened the translation feature of the Ultimatrix was activated by Shadow Wind so that way it can be easier to talk to the three siblings.

"Okay, now that the translation feature is activated, let go over on why you three are here. To put it in a simple manner, you three will be helping me beat up a so called news reporter who has been saying lies about Ben, if you accept this I can talk with the Plumbers about giving you three a chance to do something that is actually good with your lives, what do you say?" Shadow Wind had offered to the Number Siblings. The Number Siblings had then thought it over and had finally reached an agreement with Shadow Wind. It was then after explaining about where he is from and all that, it was then time for Shadow Wind had changed into **ShadowShadow** to get to the news station by using the built in jetpack that is apart of ShadowShadow's armor.

Meanwhile at the news station

While waiting for that pitiful Will to get over to Shadow Wind and the Number Siblings so the four of them could "talk" to Will, Shadow Wind as **ShadowShadow** decided to break the ice by striking up a conversation with EightEight. "So EightEight, just out of curiosity, why did the three of you become bounty hunters and all that in the first place?" **ShadowShadow** had asked to the elder of the Number Siblings. But before that, the pitiful news reporter Will had appeared and he was getting annoyed that someone like Shadow Wind who was friends with Ben Tennyson was wanting to talk him. It was then that Shadow Wind had mentally declared his version of what Ben calls **Diamondhead** and had turned into what Shadow Wind calls **Crystal** **Guy**. " **Crystal** **Guy**!" Shadow Wind as a Petrosapien had glared as he looked at Will with a very dark glare in his eyes. It was then that Shadow Wind had created a crystal Sword and the Number Siblings had took out their blasters. When EightEight had fired a hole near Will's feet he had tried to get away, but as he had tried, SixSix and SevenSeven were holding him down. While the two were holding Will down, Shadow Wind as Crystal Guy had made crystal handcuffs appearing around Will's hands and feet that way he wouldn't kick his way out of this. It was then that was when Shadow Wind had turned back into his human form, only something wasn't exactly right with him.

What was wrong? He has fox ears, whisker-like markings, and a single fox tail that was what was wrong. At the sight of the ears and tail EightEight was squealing over them and was touching Shadow Wind's ears. It was at this point and moment SixSix and SevenSeven had decided that SevenSeven was to get EightEight away from Shadow Wind and SixSix was to bring Will with them at Plumbers HQ. "Thanks SevenSeven, I needed the help. Anyway, you three, let's go back to Plumber HQ and bring Will inside for discrimination against Ben 10 and every alien in Undertown." Shadow Wind had said as he and the Number Siblings were walking back towards Plumbers HQ. "You can't do this to me! I have my right to do as I please!" Will futilely yelled out as he was being dragged out of the building.

Back at Plumber HQ

While Ben was enjoying watching Will getting the snot beaten out of him by SixSix and SevenSeven, with EightEight, Shadow Wind, Raven and Starfire however there was a bit of uneasiness since Shadow Wind had those Fox like features on him like that. To figure out what caused it, Azmuth was called over to help. Azmuth was kind of surprised to see Shadow Wind with a Ultimatrix of his own, but more surprised at his new appearance which got some stares from Raven and Starfire as well as some more ear touching from EightEight.

"So, Shadow, I have studied your blood and I can't figure out how you had changed into a Human/Fox demon hybrid like you did, but, there are some theories that I have, one of which just might be right. When you and your new friends were brought here, did you notice anything different about yourself at all?" Azmuth had asked Shadow Wind. "Not at first, but after the Ultimatrix had timed out from dealing with Will, that was when I had noticed. But, I don't mind the unexpected changes at all. Might be interesting to see what new powers I have." Shadow Wind had said with confidence in his eyes. It was then that Raven noticed that Shadow Wind was looking cuter than usual. While Shadow Wind was looking at his Ultimatrix, it was then Ben had decided on something involving Shadow himself. "Hey Shadow, if you ever need help with training with your various alien powers I am sure that me, Gwen, Raven and Starfire can help." Ben had said to Shadow Wind. "Sure Ben, I don't mind the help." Shadow Wind had said as he had stretched out his left hand for a handshake.

Then suddenly there was a strong amount of mana being sensed by Gwen and Raven. The one who uses this mana is CharmCaster otherwise called Hope, who was coming through a portal that she had made. When Hope had appeared she was looking for Shadow Wind or more specifically his Anodite form. That was when she had noticed Shadow Wind was the source of what she had sensed. But then she had noticed the fox ears and tail and she was starting to squeal as she was petting Shadow's tail as if she was liking the feel of the tail. It was then that Hope had snapped back into her senses, but she was now looking at Shadow Wind with a bizarre amount of lust in her eyes. It was at that time that Shadow Wind was getting creeped out and started to run away, but Hope was hot on his trail. It was at that time Shadow was caught by Hope and he was about to scream, until Hope was pulled away from him by Raven. When that had happened, however, Hope and Raven were getting in a cat fight over Shadow Wind. "Whoa, you two. Can you please don't fight?" Shadow Wind had asked in a surprisingly cute way, so surprisingly cute in fact that even Gwen couldn't stop herself from squealing.

Shadow Wind was the most surprised by Gwen's reaction as well. What was the most surprising thing was that Gwen just wanted to cuddle with Shadow. It was at that time that Ben was laughing at the bizarre predicament that Shadow Wind is now currently in. While Shadow Wind was busy glaring at Ben, there was a serious amount of killing intent going through the air, so much in fact that you could cut it with a knife, as it was directed at Ben by Shadow Wind and the others. "Well, since I am going to be like this for the rest of my life I may as well get used to this look." Shadow Wind had stated as Gwen was still trying to cuddle with him. It was at that time that Max Tennyson had got in the lab to check on how things were going.

"Well, how are things going everyone?" Max had asked but then he got confused at the sight of Gwen and Hope trying to get along with each other. "The two of them are trying to along because of Shadow over here." Ben had explained to his grandfather. "Mind explaining how is it possible to be because of Shadow?" Max had asked wanting more information. "Simple. Gwen and Hope have apparently fallen in love with me." Shadow Wind had explained to Max Tennyson. "Well, that's a sense maker. Lets just hope that it can last. Now, Shadow I can arrange for you and your friends to have a place to stay for as long as you need. Same applies to SixSix, SevenSeven and EightEight if they want?" Max Tennyson had said to Shadow's group along with the Number Siblings.

"Where ever Shadow goes, I go." EightEight had said in a simple manner causing her little brothers to goes into shock along with Shadow Wind and the rest of his girls. "Sis, are you crazy?! I mean you do have your own reasons for wanting to live with him, but, come on! He has four other girls potentially staying with him! One of which I am not entirely sure will be wanting to stay with him." SevenSeven had said in a very much concerned way. "Actually, I wouldn't mind staying with Shadow." Gwen had said all nonchalantly without a care in the world. "Same here." Hope had said in agreement. "Wow, well there you have SevenSeven, it looks like that your sister along with Gwen and Hope will be staying with me!" Shadow Wind had said with a victory grin. Then as Max Tennyson was handing each of them a set of keys in case they were alone for when they need to get inside the new mansion if Shadow Wind himself was not around or inside the place to open the door.

It was then time for everyone to get their respective items in order to bring all of them to their shared boyfriend, Shadow Wind's new mansion which will be a bit of a surprise for everyone, including Shadow Wind.

Meanwhile at Shadow Wind's new mansion

When Shadow Wind and his girlfriends were just getting there, they were all surprised at the mere size of the building. "Wowzer! Max you crazy man! I really got to thank you at some point of time for this mansion!" Shadow Wind had said in shock as he was looking over at the massive mansion that was for him and his girlfriends. It was then that they all went towards the door so that Shadow Wind could open it. When Shadow Wind had opened the door, he was taking in the inside of the mansion to get a good understanding of the place. With help from SixSix and SevenSeven along with Ben, the unpacking was done at a very frightening fast pace. All of the clothes were put in their respective place, with extra space in case of other girls were wanting to join in the relationship. All of the weapons were put in the various training rooms for in case they were to be used. Magical artifacts were placed in safes for safety reasons of course. It was then that with every single thing taken care of, it was at that time Ben, SixSix and SevenSeven were going to leave Shadow's place for the night with SixSix and SevenSeven crashing over at Ben's place for the night.

"So, Gwen, can you order a bunch of pizzas with various toppings for a celebratory feast on moving in here?" Shadow Wind had suggested as a dinner. "Sure thing Shadow deary." Gwen had said as she had grabbed her cell phone to order the food. After the huge amount of pizza had finally got to the mansion and was paid for, all of them were about to eat when all of a sudden, there was a time portal opening up and out came Professor Paradox with two female humanoids with monkey-like tails. Before the introductions could take place however, Professor Paradox had wanted to talk to Shadow Wind over a very important discovery on the Ultimatrix that he had: apparently it was from the future of the Reboot Continuity and in it was the DNA sample of the Fulmini inside. It was at that time that Gwen who listening on the conversation between the two of them from the other side of the wall was shocked to hear that Shadow had an alien like that in his arsenal. It was then that Gwen had stepped out of the wall. "So, an alien from an alternate reality of sorts Shadow?" Gwen had asked to Shadow Wind.

"Yeah, it is a very interesting alien to use and I know of a way to access it. The only downside is that my Galvanic Mechamorph form that I am now calling Melder will probably never be usable anymore. But I personally don't mind it, since Azmuth can give a new DNA sample in case something happens to the original." Shadow Wind had said with confidence. "Good point Shadow." It was at that time that Shadow Wind bad turned into Melder, his Galvanic Mechamorph and had went inside the Ultimatrix to access the Fulmini DNA Pod that is inside the Ultimatrix. But unfortunately, it came with a cost, the cost being that the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA had locked itself up and was replaced with the Fulmini DNA Pod in a mysterious manner. When Shadow Wind had turned back into his human form he had noticed that the Fulmini DNA was showing up on the holographic projector.

"Well now, it is time to check out the inside of the Ultimatrix." Shadow Wind had said but before that Azmuth, Ben, SixSix and SevenSeven had appeared. "Azmuth, what brings you here?" Shadow Wind had asked to the First Thinker. "I just wanted to ask you what type of alien are these Fulmini you know of are Shadow." Azmuth had said in a curious state. "Simple, they are energy based aliens from what people in my reality called the Reboot Continuity. The more energy they absorb they stronger they get. They can even get to the height of a To'kustar given the amount of energy they can absorb. Now since you four are here, can you get the others? There is something that I would like to try out." Shadow Wind had said with confidence in his eyes.

"Sure thing Shadow." Ben had said as he had went towards the kitchen to get the other girls as well as the ones that Professor Paradox had brought. "Good, you all are here. Now it is time open the portal to go inside the Ultimatrix." Shadow Wind had said as he had mentally opened the portal to get inside the Ultimatrix. It was at that time that everyone was brought inside the device including Professor Paradox.

Meanwhile inside the Ultimatrix

When everyone was brought inside the Ultimatrix they were brought to the loading chamber where the DNA pods of the various aliens were stored. "Incredible Shadow! These pods must be containing the DNA of each of the aliens inside the Ultimatrix correct?" Azmuth had asked in amazement. "That is correct Azmuth, these are the DNA pods of each and every alien in the entire multiverse." A completely unknown yet at the same time familiar voice had said as Shadow was about to talk. It was then that the source of the voice had appeared from behind the Fulmini DNA pod. The owner of the voice had the appearance of Shadow himself but in a black and purple color scheme while his fingers were resembling Melder's. "Uh, Shadow? Who is that?" Ben had asked to Shadow. "Looks like a cross between Melder and I." Shadow had surmised with a shrug of his shoulders. "That is correct Shadow bro and it is all because of you sacrificing Melder to do it. But for now just call me Glitchy." Glitchy had said as he had introduced himself. But what shocking to say the least was that Glitchy was calling Shadow his brother. "Wait a minute. What do you that Shadow is your brother?" Azmuth had said in a state of curiosity.

"It is quite simple really. You see after Shadow transformed into Melder, he had went inside the Ultimatrix in order to bring me into existence. Which had made it a big impossibility to use the Galvanic Mechamorph again." Glitchy had said sadly. "Not exactly Glitchy. After you leave here with us I will add a new Galvanic Mechamorph DNA to the Ultimatrix even if the colors aren't the same as the one in the reality that the Ultimatrix came from." Azmuth had explained to the Galvanic Mechamorph/human hybrid. "That is good to hear Azmuth. Also, I wouldn't mind leaving this place as the Ultimatrix seems to be functioning properly with no signs of errors at all." Glitchy had said in relief. "Then let's get out of here, I personally don't want to deal with the Fulmini just yet. Considering the possibility of them invading this Earth from inside the Ultimatrix." Shadow Wind had pointed out the potential possibility.

"Not to worry Shadow bro, the Ultimatrix is built with security features to prevent the Fulmini from escaping the confinement of the device. As such it simply impossible for them to escape." Glitchy had explained. "Of course, like when the Ben Tennyson and Vilgax of the Reboot Continuity teamed up to get rid of the Fulmini from inside the Omnitrix of that reality." Shadow Wind had realized. "That is correct Shadow bro, now let's get outside of the Ultimatrix." Glitchy had said as everyone had nodded went back towards the portal in order to get out of the Ultimatrix.

Meanwhile back at the mansion of Shadow Wind

When the entire group including Glitchy got back inside Shadow's mansion, Glitchy was busy admiring the outside world. "Well, looks like Glitchy is having a great time." Shadow Wind had said with a smile. It was at that time that Shadow noticed the clock as it was getting late. "Well, I am going to take a shower and then head straight to bed." Shadow Wind had said as he was heading straight to shower. When he was done with his shower he had went to bed in order to be rested enough for tomorrow's adventures.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Welcome everyone to my new story! To start with the ending of the first chapter, I would to say that I hope this is good enough for you all to read. Also, for those wondering why I chose to bring my OC in the Pokémon Universe first, well, to be honest I am a big time fan of the franchise in terms of the Video Games. Well, that is all for now I hope that you all enjoyed the story and I will see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
